How to stop a curse
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: A pokemon fanfic that involves Luke and Jenna stopping a curse from spreading. If you're confused about the story, then I suggest that you read How to Become an Aura Master.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know that what Mewtwo said was definitely right. I need to stop this curse from spreading, but I'm not even sure how to do that exactly yet. I just know that I need to stop it, and that I need to become a savior in some way. I don't quite understand everything yet, but I know that I will with time. So right now my understanding is that I need to find some answers, and I think that Mewtwo may know these answers since the last time I saw it, the being told me that it has all the answers but that some things cannot be answered. My questions that I want answered are these: How does a curse spread? Why does a curse exist? Why is there bad in this world? How can I stop all this? As these thoughts go through my head, I think about what to do next, and I get an idea. I try to contact Mewtwo, but at this moment I realize that I may be moving too fast. Ha, I tend to move too fast when I'm telling a story so I know that anyone who finds out about my story would be confused if I start like this so let me start from the beginning.

My name is Luke, and I am a Lucario. I live in a world with humans and pokemon, and since I'm a pokemon I have many adventures as one. I don't know what humans do in their lives, I'm guessing that they take care of pokemon and catch them, and some of them become pokemon trainers and embark on adventures to defeat the elite four or something like that. I never battled against the elite four but I'm guessing that they're strong because I've heard stories of people being defeated by them. Anyway, that's enough about the humans, and I need to say more about myself. I live in the Unova region in an area called Floccesy Ranch. I have a best friend named Jenna who is an Umbreon, and we live in the ranch together with some other pokemon and we are looked after by this old married couple. I don't remember their names, but I must now mention that I've been on my own adventure.I had to learn how to become an aura master, and I had to embark on my own journey, which meant that I had to fight some very strong pokemon, and it made me stronger as an individual pokemon. I have to say that my journey made me grow in many ways, and it made me more insightful about the world, and how I should train up to become stronger and battle. I am happy that I'm fully evolved, although I don't really remember my evolution that well since it was sudden and quick one day when I was in the middle of a battle. I know that even when a pokemon is fully evolved it is no reason to stop training, because a pokemon can always become stronger, and that will never stop. As I think about all this, I look over at Jenna, who I also happen to have an attraction towards.

Jenna is a beautiful pokemon, and she is brilliant and smart. She has grown during our journey too, and I am expecting another one very soon because of hints that Mewtwo gave me a while back when we just finished our first journey. Mewtwo mentioned that it couldn't answer and it wanted me to find out if we were going on another journey or not, and I figured it out quite soon. I also have this feeling that I will have another adventure, and I'm guessing that my life will be a very eventful one. Jenna is looking around, and she notices that I am staring at her. I immediately look away, and blush because I know that we both share attraction towards each other, but I am aware that we are pokemon and I'm not exactly sure if pokemon could be married or not. I just know that we live together and see each other every day, and that is the best gift I could ever have. I am very thankful for having Jenna in my life, and I don't know or want to think about how I'd get on with my life if she hadn't been in it all this time.

For a few seconds me and Jenna stare at each other, and then she opens her mouth to speak.

"Luke, what do you think we should do today? I still have a few things bothering me..." Her voice trails off as she says this, and she looks dazed all of a sudden. I look at her face, and then see that her eyes look distant and crossed, meaning that she isn't paying attention to anything in particular, but she is just a little distracted by her thoughts like the way this happens to me sometimes. I know exactly what is bothering her, it is the unanswered questions that we've had since we finished our journey a while back. I remember that I had a lot of questions too, but I keep telling myself to be patient and to not think about it too much. I always remind myself that I should worry about everything one at a time, and then take it from there. I know that we have unanswered questions, but Mewtwo hasn't really spoken to me since the day that our journey finished and that is bothering me. I don't know how to find him now, or what to do exactly because when we went on our journey, we had to enter a forest and it was apparently cursed as we found out later. Mewtwo told us to escape quickly, and I did but I don't know what happened to that legendary being. I know that Jenna has questions about that too, and as I'm remembering Mewtwo telling me that it was safe, I would still like to see it myself and see what it is doing. I would like to see our old friend, and the funny thing is that it happened to be an evil pokemon at one point as it fell under the curse of the forest. Luckily me and Jenna didn't fall under its curse before, and I thank Mewtwo for that, but I still would like to see it, or for it to at least tell me some more answers. I'm confused when I think about how it told me that there are some things that cannot be answered, and I'm wondering how I can get an actual answer. When these thoughts go through my head, I realize that Jenna spoke to me, but I didn't hear her.

"Sorry, what did you say, Jenna?" I ask. Jenna looks at me with an annoyed look, and then repeats her statement.

"Luke, I can't believe you're not listening to me!" I open my mouth in shock because she actually looks angry now. I look down and feel tears forming in my eyes, because she is angry and I feel bad that I upset her.

"Sorry Jenna, I was just thinking about what you said, and I'm wondering what we should do ourselves." Before Jenna can answer, I hear a sound coming from somewhere. I immediately turn in the direction of the sound and see that the trees near our home are falling down as if they have been cut down. I look intently into the area, and see that the trees are dying as they fall on the ground. Jenna is staring at the trees with her mouth gaping open, and she is speechless for a few moments. Before she can answer, I decide to say something. "Jenna, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She turns to look at me, and then says,

"Luke, are you thinking that we should go see Mewtwo?" I nod my head and smile because she knows me very well. Then she says softly and slowly, "Luke, I'm sorry if I upset you. It's just that I get annoyed when pokemon don't listen to me, but I understand that you have a lot to worry about right now and so do I as your best friend and partner in your adventures. It's all right, and I didn't mean to make you sad." Jenna's voice cracks and I hug her tightly. I wrap my arms around her thin sleek black body, and I feel her body moving as she is breathing. I like hugging Jenna because it's comforting to me, and I like being there for her when she needs me.

"Jenna, how are we going to find Mewtwo? The forest is falling apart. I hope every pokemon in there is okay, including Mewtwo." I look at the trees which are continuing to fall, and they are making the ground shake. I hear a commotion coming from the house where my owners live, and I turn to see that the old couple are coming out and pointing at the forest in shock.

"Is that old forest falling apart?" The old woman says to her husband. Her husband is staring at the forest, and is not answering her. Then she nudges him lightly and says,

"Are you paying attention to me?" The man turns to his wife and says,

"Honey, it is falling apart!" They stand there for a few moments, and before they can do anything, I feel a prescence nearby. I know that the feeling of this prescence is familiar and I guess that Mewtwo is here again.

"Well, it's been a long time my friend," Mewtwo's familiar voice says to me through my thoughts. Since Mewtwo is a psychic type, it can communicate with pokemon mentally and I find that cool. It can also communicate with humans, and only psychic type pokemon can do this otherwise humans cannot understand pokemon language but somehow pokemon understand human language. Don't ask me why or how that works, cause I'm not sure, that's something that I'm certain is true. When I hear Mewtwo's voice, I answer back and say,

"Mewtwo, why is the forest falling apart?" Mewtwo is silent for a few moments and then it says,

"Luke, remember the curse I told you about? The curse is spreading, and it's infecting other areas too. It's beginning to spread, but remember that it spreads quickly, and I think you're the only one who can stop it." When I hear this I am confused.

"How do I stop this curse?" When I ask this question, Mewtwo doesn't answer it but instead it says,

"Wait where you are. I will be there soon." I feel the prescence leaving me, and then I turn to Jenna. Jenna is looking at me in shock, and then says something in a panicstricken voice. I don't hear her because I'm thinking about what Mewtwo says, but then she repeats it.

"Luke, what is going on?" I tell Jenna everything that Mewtwo told me about the curse, and then she looks at me with wide eyes.

"So Mewtwo is coming here?" I nod my head, and before she answers, I see a tall silhouette forming in front of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I see that its Mewtwo's silhouette, and I watch carefully as it forms in front of the forest. First there was nothing there, and then there was some kind of disturbance in the surrounding air, I saw that the air appeared to bend, or somehow move as if something was disturbing it. I'm not sure how else to explain it, or if I'm explaining it right. Anyway, when Mewtwo appears in front of the forest, it is floating towards us and then it's eyes are trained on me and Jenna. I don't feel threatened this time, I feel calm and cool about it, and so I just stand there and wait as the pokemon comes closer to me and my best friend.

I wait a few seconds, and I see that the pokemon is moving towards us quite quickly. I look down at the ground for a few seconds, and then look to my right as Jenna is staring at Mewtwo as well. Her mouth is open, and she looks like she is shocked and I'm wondering why, so I decide to ask her.

"Jenna, what's the matter? Why do you look like you're shocked?" Jenna turns her head to me, and then says,

"Luke, I'm afraid of what he is going to tell us. I hope it's nothing bad, but what can I do if it is something bad right?" I nod my head, and think of a good response to what she has said.

"Jenna, don't worry about it. We can't change anything that's happening in the world right? Whatever happens is determined by fate. Fate can be changed though if a particular person or pokemon attempts to change it and succeeds right?" Jenna smiles and nods her head as she realizes that I am right. I smile back at Jenna because I like to see her smile, it always puts me in a good mood and makes me smile. I like seeing the most important figures in my life as happy figures and not sad or moody figures, I would even say that moods are contagious because they can influence another being's mood. For example, when Jenna was upset about me not listening to her, I became upset as well. When I realize that I am thinking of something unrelated to the task at hand, I look up and see that Mewtwo is in front of us.

"Luke, how've you been? It's been a while since we last met." Mewtwo is looking at me now, and I turn to look at Jenna who is looking at me as well. I smile at the two of them, and then answer Mewtwo's question.

"I've been fine Mewtwo. How've you been? Me and Jenna were a little worried about you since we left quickly, you were panicking about us, and you were worried about our safety. I want to say thank you for saving us from a curse, and thank you so much for not attacking us despite the curse of the forest that you live in." Mewtwo looks down at the ground as I say this, and I can tell that something is wrong. Was it what I said? I want to know what's wrong, so I continue speaking. "Mewtwo, is something wrong? Was it what I said? I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Mewtwo continues to be silent for a while, and then it looks up at me quickly. I gasp in shock because I can see into it's eyes, and when I look into it's eyes, I get visions of what previously happened in the forest, meaning when it was under the curse it wanted to battle and literally destroy us. I look away from Mewtwo's eyes, and then it begins to speak.

"Luke, it is nothing about what you said. It is something that is happening to this world. There is trouble brewing." I feel my heart skip a few beats, and I look at Jenna who is looking at me as well. She looks like she is confused as well, and it takes me a few moments to realize what Mewtwo is talking about. Once I realize what it is talking about, then I stop breathing in fear. Is it something related to the curse? What could it be? Is the curse spreading?

"Mewtwo, you must talk to us. Tell us what is going on and how we can stop it. Please, you need to tell us!" I say loudly in a mix of fear and frustration. Mewtwo is looking at me now, I can feel the powerful gaze tracing me accurately and quietly. Then it begins to speak.

"Luke, you may already have an idea to what is happening. You may be right, if you are guessing that the curse is spreading." I am silent because I do not know how to respond to that and before I can respond, Jenna speaks.

"How do you stop the curse from spreading?" I look at her, and see that she sounds worried. Mewtwo turns its gaze on her, and then it says,

"I'm not sure yet. Remember how I said that some things don't have answers?" I nod my head but feel annoyed because I want to help but I'm not sure how to without more answers.

"Mewtwo, you need to know how to stop this. I don't know how to help otherwise." Mewtwo nods its head.

"Yeah Luke, this will be a hard task. It will definitely be harder than it was for you to master the power of reading auras. But I believe you can do this." Jenna turns to me and then looks at Mewtwo again.

"Then where is the curse spreading to right now?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you should investigate some nearby areas." There is that feeling again, the frustration welling up inside me again. I don't understand how it can't give us direct answers, and why it claims to know everything but I know that I will get the same exact answer if I try to question it's intelligence. I decide to remain silent, and then turn to Jenna.

"Well I guess it's up to us to find out how to do this." Jenna looks at me with wide eyes.

"But where should we even go? The forest is destroyed isn't it?" Mewtwo nods its head. I gasp as soon as I remember and realize this because I know that the forest had Mewtwo's home in it. Then what would happen to Mewtwo?

"What happened to your home?" I ask. Mewtwo looks down and has a sad expression on its face when it answers me.

"Luke, I'm afraid that the curse engulfed my home. It is no more, and I want it to come back." It's voice is full of sorrow as it says this, and I look down feeling the sorrow myself. I love my home and I wouldn't be happy if mine was destroyed so I can actually sympathize with Mewtwo here.

"That's terrible! Is there any way to get your home back? Like if we stop the curse and prevent it from spreading?" Mewtwo nods its head, and then it looks up at me.

"Yes Luke, you are a smart being. You know things, and you are a very good pokemon. You have a good heart, and that's what matters." Jenna looks at me and moves closer. I watch her closely as she nuzzles against my stomach and then wraps her arms around me. I smile, and feel my happiness rising despite everything that I have heard from Mewtwo. It's really nice to have her hug me, especially cause I have an attraction towards her. I hug her back, and she giggles in a cute and nice manner. When Jenna laughs, her voice is high pitched and that is one reason why I feel the way I do towards her. I look around at my surroundings, and see that there is a path behind us. I see that the forest is in front of us, but I'm curious to know where the path leads to meaning the path that goes into the forest. I would want to see where it starts, and what we have in store for us before the forest. Since I was raised in Floccesy Ranch, I know what it's like in this area, and I haven't been too far away from the ranch so I'm itching to see the outside world other than the cursed forest. I turn to Jenna, and then say,

"Jenna, I want to follow the same path we took last time. I want to see where that path starts and go backwards if you understand what I mean." Jenna looks at me in shock and then she nods her head.

"Luke, you have some pretty good ideas here. Also you led us the right way before, and since there's no forest anymore, should we just advance on that path again?"

"Hmmm..." I say out loud as soon as Jenna says this. I see that Mewtwo is looking at the two of us, and it is silent. I'm wondering why its still here, but I say nothing, and then before I can do anything else, it speaks to us.

"Luke, Jenna, you can go wherever you choose to go. I promise you that wherever you go, whatever path you choose you will get to the heart of this problem and solve it quickly and accurately. You will do a good job with this, and I know that you will succeed. I have complete faith in you." Mewtwo closes its eyes, and then I see that it is using teleport. I see that it's silhouette is becoming transparent, and within seconds it is gone. It happens before my eyes can process what I just saw, and then I look at Jenna. I see that she is looking at me, and then she asks me,

"Are you ready to start another journey Luke?" I nod my head, and clench my fist. I put my fist in the air, and respond.

"Of course I'm ready Jenna!" Jenna laughs and this is embarrassing to me, so I look at the ground and blush. Jenna notices that she embarrassed me and so she looks at me with worry and says,

"Luke, what's the matter?" Without looking at her, I say,

"Jenna, that was a little embarrassing. You were laughing at me weren't you?" Jenna looks away in embarrassment, and nods her head.

"Yeah, I was. I wasn't laughing in a mean way though," she says slowly. Before I can respond, I notice that something is wrong in the environment. I look down at the grass below my feet, and see that it is dying. The curse! I open my mouth in surprise and look up at Jenna who is looking at me in surprise as well.

"Luke, we'd better go!"

"Where should we go?" I ask. Jenna turns to look behind us, and says,

"Let's go that way! We should move away from the cursed lands and areas." I nod my head in agreement, and then quickly walk out of the ranch.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk at a fast pace and I have thoughts running through my head as I am walking. My thoughts have a habit of getting the better of me and it's making me very nervous. I remember Mewtwo's words, and I definitely remember how it told us that this task would be difficult. I am aware that my thoughts may not be right, because although I lost a few battles in the past it doesn't mean that we can't get this job done. I lost battles as I was trying to become an aura master, but it happened I achieved my goal and I accomplished what I needed to accomplish. So I see that the path ahead of us is leading into another forest, but I'm guessing that this forest isn't cursed like the other one was. I want some sincere and definite answers, but I don't know if that would happen or not. If Mewtwo really is a being that knows all, then why would it be afraid to tell us everything? It doesn't add up or make sense, but I can't think about any of this now. I feel myself running out of breath, and I decide to stop walking for a little bit. Jenna turns to me and stops walking as well.

"Luke, why did you stop? We have to get out of here, and start our journey." I look at her with a confused look and then respond.

"Jenna, why are we running from the problem? It doesn't make sense, we can't be afraid of what is happening here. We need to stop running from the problem and face it right here and now!" I say enthusiastically. Jenna's mouth gapes open as I say this, and she looks at me for a few moments without saying anything. Once she is ready to speak, she looks and sounds angry and agitated.

"Luke, why are you questioning me? I know that none of this makes sense at all, but we need to avoid it for as long as we can!"

"But Jenna, we can avoid it but eventually when the entire world falls under this curse what will we do then? We can't have this curse spread, so we need to stop it at the root of the problem. Are you following me or not?" I say trying to sound stern but not rude. I feel myself feeling scared as I wait for her answer. She is looking at me, but I cannot tell what she is thinking and I wish I did so that I would be able to expect what she would say to me. When she speaks, she sounds angrier than before, and this really hurts me.

"Luke, I can't believe what I am hearing from you! I understand what you are saying but if you have any better ideas of what we should do or how we do it, I'd like to hear it. If you are questioning me, then I don't need to be accompanying you on this journey at all! Is that what you really want?" I stop breathing as soon as I hear this, because it really scares me to death. I stare at her, and then look down. I fight the tears for as long as I can, and then when they begin to fall, I look up at her and say,

"Jenna, I am so sorry if I came across as rude. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you think that I don't want you to come with me. I definitely want you to come with me, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me. Jenna, you are my life and you are so wonderful. I don't know what my life would be like without you. I need you, and I hope you understand what I am saying." Jenna smiles at me after she has thought about what I just said, and then she nuzzles my stomach again.

"Luke, I am sorry too. I got carried away when I said all that and I didn't mean any of it. I hope you can forgive me, and that we can continue. So what do you think we should do?" I shake my head to indicate that I am confused as well.

"I don't know. I guess we need to figure that out as well." My voice trembles because I am still hurt by what she has said. However, I need to focus on what we need to do now. She already apologized, and I know that our anger or emotions can sometimes get the better of us.

"You ready to keep going?" Jenna asks softly. Her voice sounds apologetic now, and the way that she spoke made her voice sound so beautiful and attractive. I look up at her, and then turn around. I see that the grass is quickly dying and turning brown, and the trees from the forest are lying on the ground. I look up at the sky, and see that the sun is still shining it's brilliant rays down on the world, and it's a beautiful sight. I hear Jenna breathing next to me, and she immediately touches my arm gently. I spin on my heels at full speed, and then see that she is looking at me, and then at the grass and the slowly dying earth.

"This is really bad," I say softly. Jenna touches me again gently, and I feel like I am becoming happier by the moment. Jenna is smiling at me, with her brilliant red eyes glowing. I know that I am making her smile, but I know that she will want me to keep moving.

"What are you doing, Luke?" Jenna asks me. "We should keep going." I nod my head, and feel like I cannot move. I don't know what is going on, but for some reason I feel like I am paralyzed by the sight in front of me. Alarms are ringing in my head, and I am thinking many thoughts at once. How are we going to stop this curse? Why am I feeling like nothing can be done? Why can't I move? What is going on? Jenna walks in a circle, and then I see that she is looking at me with a confused look. "Luke?" I try to turn my head, but find that I cannot because I am busy staring at what the curse has done to the earth. Suddenly, Jenna runs in front of me, and then her eyes start glowing. I don't know what she is doing, until I realize that she is using protect on me. I see that the white orb is surrounding me and her, and then she says to me, "This should protect us from the curse for at least a little while. Why aren't you moving by the way?" She looks at me with confusion, and then I say,

"I don't know. I'm trying to move but can't. What is this?" Jenna looks at me with a confused look for a few moments, and then she looks over at the land. She looks horrified by something when she looks over there, and suddenly, I feel like I am no longer paralyzed. I try to move, and am able to move. "Thanks Jenna." I thanked Jenna because I think her protect helped me to stop being immobilized by the curse. That is really scary to think that the curse can immobilize pokemon and prevent them from moving. However, I look at Jenna and see that she is too distracted to say "You're welcome" but I know that something is really bothering her so I turn and see that the house where my owners live, it's set on fire. My mouth falls open, and I feel a feeling of horror rising up inside me. Oh no! Are my owners okay? Jenna looks at me, and then says,

"Luke, we have to do something!" Her voice sounds cracked, like she is about to cry and I can understand why. I know exactly what to do in this situation, and I close my eyes in an attempt to call Mewtwo through my thoughts.


End file.
